


Recuérdame

by thepilot



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Other, Post-Battle of Scarif, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, alternate endings, bittersweet endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 16:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13011216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepilot/pseuds/thepilot
Summary: Cassian watches a projection Bodhi recorded on Scarif.He finds out that Bodhi was falling for him.There are two endings:Ending 1 is rebelcaptain. Bodhi does not survive Scarif.Ending 2 is sniperpilot, and everyone survives Scarif.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is told from Bodhi's point of view leading up to Scarif.  
> Chapter 2 is rebelcaptain. Major character death warning.  
> Chapter 3 is sniperpilot. Everyone lives.

Trembling hands clicked on the holo projector. A tired face was illuminated by a small figure wearing a torn and tattered Imperial flightsuit with a Rebel vest. Raven black hair fell in greasy strands onto a copper skinned face, while goggles sat on the brow above far too large brown eyes. Cassian gulped.

_“If you’re watching this, something happened to me. And I…I didn’t make it off of Scarif. No one has really said anything, but I doubt any of us will make it. Anyway…if someone finds this…I just…I wanted to say goodbye to Cassian properly? I just…I wanted him to know…”_

The projection of Bodhi looked to the side, as if gathering courage, and continued on.

_“Cassian, you were the first person that smiled at me. I never told you…but…when Saw had me he…he used this creature…this monster on me…and it…it ate my brain? No…that didn’t come out right. It…it sucked out my thoughts? Jumbled them up. And when they finally released me, I couldn’t think straight. But Cassian, you helped me remember. I probably would’ve rotted away in that cell…and you…you smiled at me when I remembered my name for the first time in…well a long time.”_

The projection smiled. That slightly crooked smile with protruding lips.

_“And you saved me! You saved me again when Jedha was…Jedha was…”_

The projection was suddenly sad, and wiped away a tear.

_“Anyway, you saved me. And you didn’t talk to me, but just knowing I was safe was enough. I don’t trust a lot of pilots, but I trusted being on that ship with you. With you as the pilot._

_And then you asked me to take you to Eadu. Me! An Imperial! And you trusted me to guide you there. And you trusted me to take you to Galen. I knew…I knew you were ordered to execute him. But I didn’t say anything. I could…I could hear from the headset that was hanging near me on the bench. But I had hope. Then you asked me to actually take you to see Galen! I was…I was so conflicted…I knew that if I took you to him you’d kill him, but at the same time...and I know…I know It’s not that big…but you gave me Rebel gear to wear!”_

The projection was smiling again.

_“For me, to finally be wearing Rebel gear, with real Rebels, with a Captain! But I could barely walk…I don’t know if you could tell…but I…I didn’t realize until we were climbing up the mountain I could barely walk. But then…then you laughed. And I don’t know if you were laughing at how ridiculous I was, or if I just made you happy, but you made me happy just by hearing you laugh. And I smiled. The first time I smiled in…I don’t know how long. And then…”_

The projection took a deep breath.

 _“You said_ ‘I’ll be right behind you.’ _And I’ve...no one has ever said something to me like that before.”_

The projection looked down.

_“And then we made it to the lookout post and…and I knew…I knew what you were about to do…but then Krennic’s ship came and you…you had your view of Galen, you didn’t need me, but you…you pushed me down and out of harm. So that we weren’t spotted. You saved me…again. I’m…I’m not keeping track but…Cassian, no one has ever cared about saving me before. In the Empire, we were…we were expendable. But…”_

The projection sighed.

_“And then you sent me away. Away from what you were about to do. I had hope, hope that if I questioned you, made you admit what you were going to do, you wouldn’t do it. Somehow you’d spare Galen’s life. But you sent me away. Sent me away because you wanted me, me, to steal an Imperial shuttle and get us off of Eadu. You don’t know this, but I ran back to the U-Wing. I ran, even though my legs hurt, because you gave me an assignment. A big assignment! You trusted me to get you all off of Eadu. And when I got back to the shuttle, everyone was gone except for K-2. I started worrying that everyone had abandoned the ship because of me, but I knew we needed that shuttle. K-2, he didn’t trust me. He didn’t trust me at all, but he listened to me? And we did it! We did it, Cassian! K-2 and I moved all of our supplies onto the shuttle and you all came back and we saved you! I got to save you, Cassian! But the Rebels…they…I saw them fire at the platform. I was so scared. So scared that you were killed. That you all were killed. But you weren’t, and we saved you. I saved you. But you and Jyn got in a fight. And I just kept my mouth shut. I understood Jyn. But I understood you, too. What it’s like to just follow orders. So I kept my mouth shut._

_We made it back to Yavin IV, and they…they sent me into a debriefing. I was so scared, Cassian. So scared. But I thought of Eadu. Of you saying you’d be_ ‘right behind me,’ _and I knew I’d be OK. And I was. Everyone was kind. Tentative, but so kind. I always wondered if you told them to be…”_

The projection took a deep breath.

_“Then we all went to the council meeting. I was too scared to talk, but I tried, Cassian! I tried! But they wouldn’t listen to Jyn…_

_I wanted to scream when we left, I was so upset. But you pulled me aside. You knew. And you asked me to help gather up Rebels. People I didn’t know. But you were with me, and we got a team together. We_ _had a plan. Well, mostly. But I trusted you._

_So we set about getting on the shuttle, and you asked me, pulled me aside and whispered in my ear to be the pilot. You asked me to be the pilot! For a Rebel mission! And you handed me a Rebel vest. The second time you gave me real Rebel attire to wear. And a comm link!_

_But then…then I saw…I noticed the way you and Jyn looked at each other. The stolen glances and I knew…I just knew…if we ever made it off of Scarif…that I…_

The projection wiped away a tear.

_“If Jyn hadn’t been beside me when the troopers radioed to us on the shuttle, I probably wouldn’t have had the courage to talk. But she was there, and I just…gave them a call sign. I don’t know where Rogue One came from, but it just…it seemed right? When Jyn gave her speech to the Rebels, I was watching you. I was up above trying to prepare things, but I watched you. You were so proud of Jyn. And rightfully so._

_And we left Yavin IV, and we did the hardest thing I’d ever done. I was so nervous getting on to Scarif I thought I was going to pass out. But you were both there, you and Jyn, and I knew we could do it. And we did, Cassian! We did! And now…now I’m here, alone on the shuttle, waiting for you to tell me when to get you. When to fly up to the tower. I don’t want to wait any more, but I can hear the fighting. I can hear the explosions. And I just…I want to say, before I die Cassian…_

The projection took a deep breath and smiled sadly.

 _“I just met you. And I know it’s silly. But I just want you to know that. Well, if you and Jyn make it off of Scarif, please love her. Because…because I know it won’t ever be…it won’t ever be me. I…just wanted you to know. To know everything. You mean so much to me. And maybe…yeah, I guess…I’m falling in love with you. Goodbye, Cassian. And…_ Recuérdame _...I-I know a little of your language. From Fest. And I…I think that’s how you say it. I hope that’s how you say it._ Recuérdame _, Cassian.”_

The projection flicked off, and left Cassian to sit in the stillness of his room. He sat, motionless on his bed, a single tear running down his cheek. He heard the hydraulics from the door lock swoosh, and he quickly stashed the projector under his mattress.


	2. Rebelcaptain Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bodhi does not survive Scarif.

Jyn walked to Cassian, instantly feeling his somber attitude. He didn’t look up at her, but he didn’t need to. She sat beside him, wrapping her arms around him, her head nuzzling his shoulder.

“Scarif?” she asked. He nodded. Cassian was brave, but he never had the courage to tell Jyn he’d somehow found Bodhi’s last words. His dying words. And they were to him. Bodhi was too good to die. Too good for anything that had happened to him. Cassian did his best to honor Bodhi’s wishes: by loving Jyn as much as he could. He’d never realized Bodhi’s feelings, but he knew it would always be Jyn. So did Bodhi.

Cassian turned to Jyn and ran a hand up her cheek, brushing away the hair that always framed her face as he leaned in to kiss her softly. They broke apart after a few moments, and Jyn smiled.

“We’re lighting candles to remember everyone who fell on Scarif. Everyone was waiting for you so I came to get you. We should probably go.”

Cassian nodded and stood up with her, pulling her in for one final kiss before they headed to the anniversary ceremony they held every year. Four years, and it still seemed like yesterday. Each year, Cassian played Bodhi’s holo projection, and every year, with Jyn’s hand in his, he lit a candle saying “ _te recuerdo_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope I got the Spanish correct! Please tell me if I didn't!


	3. Sniperpilot Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone Lives

Bodhi walked to Cassian, instantly feeling his somber attitude. He didn’t look up at him, but he didn’t need to. Bodhi sat beside him, wrapping his arms around tightly as he nuzzled his head on Cassian’s shoulder.

“Scarif?” he asked. Cassian was happy, but he never had the courage to tell Bodhi that he’d found the holo projection. His dying words, until Bodhi had thrown the grenade out of the shuttle, losing only his left arm. Bodhi was too good to die. Too good for anything that had happened to him. But he was safe now. They were all safe. Even K-2 had been recovered and repaired. And Cassian did his best to love Bodhi as much as he could every day. It had taken quite some time for them to realize their feelings for one another, but they were together now, and that’s all that mattered.

Cassian turned to Bodhi and ran a hand up to Bodhi’s cheek, brushing away the hair that had escaped his ponytail. He closed the distance between them, humming in pleasure at the feeling of their lips meeting. They broke apart after a few moments, and Bodhi smiled wickedly. This was one of Cassian's favorite smiles. A smile reserved only for him.

“I was going to ask if you wanted to take a walk with me because it’s so damn freezing, but maybe we should stay here.”

Cassian let out a dramatic sigh as he enveloped Bodhi in his arms and gently pushed him back onto the bed.

“I think we should stay here. We can be warmer together.”

Cassian wandered his hands along Bodhi’s neck and face, getting lost in his eyes. He was silent for a few moments, still trying to grasp how this man was lying in his bed. Their bed.

“I love you, Bodhi Rook. Imperial defector. I want you to know that. I want you to know that I love you.”

Bodhi smiled sweetly.

“I love you, too, Cassian Andor. And I don’t ever want you to forget it.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll always remember.”


End file.
